How to Save a Life
by Rach CD McKenzie
Summary: A double date with Nathan and Haley ends in disaster for Lucas and Peyton, when put in a dangerous situation with they realise their mistakes and their feelings for each other before it's too late? LP NH Complete
1. Chapter One

A/N This is my new story, basically I need something dramatic and easy to write because my other fics are stressing me out! So...Basically Peyton's Dad died a few weeks ago and she's been shutting everyone out, Lucas, who is dating Peyton, just wants to help her. Haley thinks she should get out the house and arranges a double date for her and Nathan and Lucas and Peyton but the night doesn't end well when a dangerous situation arises, will Peyton realise her mistakes before its too late? Please review and tell me whether this is worth continuing...flashbacks in italics

* * *

Lucas sighed as he walked up the path to the familiar house ahead. He didn't know whether she was going to go for this idea or not…She had barely left the house since the funeral and she just kept pushing him away. He just wanted her to let him in; he wanted to help her through this. But Haley had been right, she needed to get out and they needed to let her enjoy herself. If wasn't healthy for her to be cooped up in there all the time.

He just wished she would let him help her, that she would stop pushing him away…

_Lucas frowned as he watched her sit there, pushing her food around the plate in a feeble attempt to make it look like she was actually eating. He sighed and she looked up briefly, meeting his gaze before looking away again. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked softly, his brows knitted in concern as he looked at her. She looked up at him, her normally expressive hazel eyes void of any clear emotion. _

"_Yes." She said almost robotically, he had asked her so many times and everytime it was the same answer. He just wanted her to open up to her, for her to talk to him about how she was feeling. He wanted to help her through this but she wouldn't let him. Not since Larry died.._

"_It doesn't look like it Peyton, you barely talk anymore, you don't eat…You can talk to me Peyt, I'm here for you." He said taking her hand. She drew it away quickly, her eyes cast downwards, unable to face him._

"_I told you I'm fine Lucas!" She said knowing she wasn't convincing him, she wasn't even convincing herself. _

"_Peyton, I know you okay. I know when you're upset, when you're angry, when you're sad, when you're lying. I know YOU. Just let me in." He pleaded; he just wanted her to get through this. _

"_Just leave it." She said warningly before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Lucas alone at the table. He put his head in his hands and sighed…it wasn't supposed to be like this. _

He reached the door and paused slightly, what if she just blew him off again? Then he'd be stuck as a third wheel to Nathan and Haley again. This was for the best, she needed to get out, get some fresh air and try to have some fun. He wasn't asking her to get over this because he knew she probably never would, he just wanted to make things better for her. To make things a little easier. He just wanted what was best for her. He knocked on the door with his special little knock that he always used for her and prayed that she would open the door…He waited for a few seconds, as each one passed he lost a little more hope until the door opened.

She stood there, her sleek blonde hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, her large hazel eyes staring up at him and her pale un-made face could not hide her beauty. Just looking into those eyes made his heart beat a little faster. She stared at him for a few seconds before opening the door a little wider and letting him in…a good start, he thought to himself.

She sat down on the bed and picked up the sketch pad and resumed drawing, letting Lucas sit on the end of her bed awkwardly.

"How are you?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Alright." She replied back, carefully sketching over the paper. He paused and swallowed….wondering how to phrase it so that she was likely to say yes.

"Um…I came to ask you something…you see Nathan and Haley had this idea…"

_Haley slammed shut the locker and frowned as Lucas stood there, hands in his pockets and shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. _

"_Come on Lucas, you know this isn't right. She isn't grieving properly. You need to get her to open up, or at least out of that house." She said holding her folders under one arm._

"_Don't you think I've tried Hales. I just want her to talk to me, tell me how she's feeling but it's like she's not there. The real Peyton's gone and she's…I don't know she's shut down or something." He said desperately. Haley's frown softened as she felt a stab of sympathy, she knew this was hard on Luke…he loved that girl and she was going through so much, all he wanted to do was help her. _

"_She's lost her last family member…just give it time." She said softly and Lucas nodded_

"_I know but…I have, like you said it isn't right." _

_She paused slightly, thinking before looking back up at Lucas. _

"_Why don't you guys come out with me and Nathan on Friday? We'll probably just catch a movie or something and grab dinner? If you can convince her to come it'll just be a fun easy-going night out, a night out of that house." She said and Lucas frowned slightly…he knew it was a good idea but could he get Peyton to agree?_

"_It sounds good Hales, I'll try but I can't promise you anything." He warned and Haley smiled_

"_Yes you can, if anyone can persuade a girl with words it's you."_

So here he was, sitting in complete silence and driving through the dark streets of Tree Hill and looking for somewhere to park. Peyton had reluctantly agreed after much persuasion and now it had boiled down to them both sitting in silence for a complete car ride. A couple that had never had any problems with conversation, who had stayed up late into the night just talking couldn't even start a conversation…

It was sad actually, because he missed what he had had before Larry had died, the relationship he had with Peyton was the best he had ever been in, they truly loved each other and they could tell one another everything but now she wouldn't even let him in…

Peyton folded her arms as they drove around yet another block trying to find a parking spot, they were miles from the cinema now…just as well they were so damn early. She really didn't want to be here, she wasn't in the mood for having fun and watching movies and especially not a double date. She knew all her friends were worried about her but they had to understand this was the way she dealt with things…one day she would go back to normal but until then they had to ride things out. She knew she was being unfair to Lucas but she just wasn't ready to talk yet, when she was he would be the first person…but not now, not yet.

As Lucas finally pulled into a spot in a deserted parking lot a few hundred blocks from the cinema, he shut off the engine and the silence was deafening…

"Tonight should be good." He said breaking the silence. She turned and nodded silently.

"Hmm."

"It's for you, you know?" He said causing her to look back at him.

"What?"

"Haley wanted to cheer you up, make you feel a little better. She knows you've been down." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he should have chosen them better. She glared at him.

"What do you expect? My Dad is gone, the only person I had left." She said her eyes full of pain as he swallowed guiltily.

"I know Peyton, I know how you feel." He said sincerely and she just scoffed, turning away.

"No you don't Lucas, you don't know what it's like at all." She said her voice wavering slightly.

"Don't I?" He asked his temper flaring, causing her to stare.

"So who was Keith then Peyt? You don't think I know what you're going through? I do…All I'm trying to do is help you and you keep pushing me away." He continued his eyes burning with unshed tears of frustration. Peyton looked away, swallowing guiltily.

"I love you Peyton." He whispered

Silence enveloped them both again, Lucas' heart hammering as Peyton just looked down at her hands unable to reply.

Lucas waited for a few seconds more before looking away, hurt by her silence. He swallowed hard and sighed shakily, opening the car door and stepping out, the cold night air hitting him with a blast against his hot face.

"I'm going to get a ticket from the meter." He mumbled, walking off into the darkness and leaving Peyton in the car.

She let out a deep breath and leant back against her seat, blinking tears from her eyes as she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just say it? She felt it, so then why didn't she say it? She stepped out the car and shut the door, her breath rising in smoky plumes into the night air. She knew she was hurting him and she needed to stop but she just missed her dad, he was all the family she had left and he had left…she didn't want to get close to Lucas again because she was scared, scared that he would leave too. She loved him, she did…

She squinted through the dark and could vaguely see Lucas standing by the machine…

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grip her arms and yank them behind her back, a strong body was pressed against her and she could feel a hand closing over her mouth…she tried to scream but no sounds would come out as a face drew nearer her ear. Her whole body shaking with terror

"Give me your purse or I'll break your arm…now" A rough voice said sharply, his putrid breath was hot against her neck.

And that's when she felt the unforgettable feeling of the barrel of a gun being pushed into her back…

* * *

**A/N Okay a cliffhanger already, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Drop me a review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Thanks for the review, hope you like this. Lots of drama, please review

* * *

Lucas sighed as he placed three more quarters into the meter. He thought tonight would make things better, or at least a little easier between the two of them, but things hadn't exactly gotten off to a roaring start. Did she really mean what she said…or rather what she didn't say? Did she really not feel anything for him, did she not love him? After everything they'd been through, it had come down to this? He wasn't going to give up on her yet.

He was pulled from his thoughts but a sudden shout, he frowned and turned around…squinting through the darkness.

"Stay Still Bitch!" He heard and suddenly he felt his heart stop, across the dark parking lot he could see a tall figure, his arms grabbing a struggling Peyton…A sudden rise of protective anger overtook him, his hands shaking as he began to sprint across the parking lot, his heart hammering loudly in his ears.

He drew closer and roughly pulled the back of the man's jacket, yanking him from Peyton. She stumbled back with the sudden release and her eyes widened as she saw Lucas in front of her, beating the guy who had grabbed her.

Lucas felt like he had lost control, he let the anger take over as he threw another well-placed punch hitting the man squarely in the jaw and sending him reeling backwards. He quickly pushed him down, his body hitting the ground with a dull thud as he kicked him swiftly in the abdomen.

"Stay off of her you asshole." He spat angrily as the guy scrambled quickly to his feet.

Peyton's eyes were quickly drawn to the shining gun that lay by the man's hand, it felt like her heart had leapt into her throat as she looked between Lucas and the gun…

"Lucas!" She cried but it was too late, the man shoved Lucas hard causing him to fall back onto the ground with a thump. She watched in slow motion as he picked up the gun and got shakily to his feet, pointing it straight at Lucas, both men panting heavily. The man's nose was bleeding profusely and he wiped it on the back of his hand, looked down at it and then back at Lucas, his face twisted into a menacing glare.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said lowly and Peyton bit back a whimper as she looked down at Lucas, his lip bleeding as he lifted up both hands in surrender and got unsteadily to his feet. How could this be happening? She thought panicked.

Lucas looked up at the gun as it glinted in the moonlight before looking back at Peyton, still catching his breath. He tried shoot her a reassuring look but she just stared back, obviously terrified. They stood there for a few seconds, the only sounds echoing through the empty parking lot were their heavy breathing and Peyton sniffing…she looked back at Lucas who was simply staring up at the man, his hands now at his sides. She couldn't let this happen, what if he killed Luke and she would be totally alone…she couldn't lose someone else. She just hoped this was some horrible nightmare she would wake up from. Shakily she stretched out her arm, holding her purse out to the man who was standing there, the gun still trained on Lucas.

"Please…please sir, just take my purse. Just take it. You don't need to hurt him." She said softly, her voice breaking as tears stung in her eyes. Lucas looked up at her, the fear in her voice breaking his heart, it hurt that he couldn't do anything more to protect her from this maniac.

The man looked at her suspiciously, careful to keep an eye on Lucas as he snatched the purse from her hands, he quickly emptied it of her money and her cell phone before throwing it back to her. She didn't even make an effort to catch it, her eyes never leaving Lucas' face. She felt tears building in her eyes as the man turned back to Lucas, a sick smile on his face as with his spare hand he shoved the money and the phone into his jeans pocket.

"I gave you what you wanted now please let him go." She pleaded desperately, but the man didn't move. Lucas swallowed hard and looked across at Peyton, all to aware there was a gun pointed at his face, his heart was racing as he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"It's okay Peyton, just get out of here…go, I'll be okay." He pleaded, his voice trembling as he looked back at the gun then back towards Peyton, his heart hammering with anticipation and his blood rushing in his ears. He didn't want to die, but he had to protect Peyton first, she was more important. Peyton stared at him but didn't move…

"Peyton, Please." He begged softly and she shook her head deftly, her vision blurred with tears.

"I'm not leaving you." She cried her voice breaking with emotion.

The guy looked between them and laughed causing them both to look at him.

"Aww, how sweet." He remarked sarcastically. Peyton glared at him in disgust as he pointed the gun back at Lucas and took a step closer, edging nearer to Lucas.

"You." He said flicking the gun in Lucas' direction.

"Gimme your wallet, your cell and the keys to your pretty little Porsche over there." He said with a smile exposing his mismatched teeth. Lucas froze, unable to take his eyes from Peyton…he needed her to get away from here, she needed to be safe. He couldn't stand her being in danger. He didn't respond to the man who was growing angrier by the second, tired of waiting he kicked Lucas hard in the ribs, causing him to drop to his hands and knees, winded by the blow. He could hear Peyton whimpering and calling his name as he struggled to draw breath, pain searing in his ribs. He coughed, wrapping an arm around his ribs and using his other to empty his pockets, his hands shaking violently as Peyton tried to edge nearer to him.

"Okay, okay." He said weakly, dropping the wallet, cell and keys at his feet.

The assailant glared at Lucas as he bent down and scooped up the valuables, his precious gun, his only source of power and control still fixed on Lucas as he straightened up and stood next to Peyton, his eyes looking her up and down, a twisted smile on his face as he licked his lips. Peyton looked away, her stomach turning.

He drew closer to Lucas who getting slowly to his feet before shoving him back down, hard.

"On your knees." He said gruffly as Peyton let out another whimper, shaking in fear, her heart racing and blood rushing through her ears. Deafening her as the man raised his gun and pressed it hard against Lucas' temple.

Lucas swallowed hard, the gun felt cool against his sweating forehead as he looked up into the cold eyes of the man in front of him, he felt a surge of indescribable hate...He could hear his own breaths loudly as he breathed heavily in and out, his blood pumping with adrenaline and fear whilst Peyton could barely breathe at all, she couldn't let this happen, not like this. This wasn't going to happen, another person can't leave her.

They stood there for a few seconds, the guy obviously thinking of what to do now. She prayed he would just take the stuff and go and then no one would get hurt. But he turned back and began looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts before looking back up to her face, the look on his face making her feel sick.

"Please leave him alone." She whispered, taking his silence as an opportunity to plead with him. He swallowed, licked his lips and smiled again, looking from Lucas back to Peyton.

"Okay, I'll leave Blondie here alone…if you do me a favour." He said raising an eyebrow and licking his lips again. She balked, paling as she realised what he meant and Lucas shook his head.

"Peyton, don't you don't have to…just get out of here, you don't have to do this." He said slowly. How could he be so calm? She thought, he had a gun pointed to his head…and things wouldn't stay that way, no matter how much she didn't want to she had to get him out of this situation.

Before she even had a chance to fully make up her mind the guy had launched himself on her, his hands grabbing her, all of over her. She wanted to scream as she felt his hot breath on her neck and his lips crashed against hers, she struggled but he was too strong as fear gripped her, she tried to push him away but her attempts were futile as he grabbed her…

Suddenly it was over as soon as it had began, just like before the man was pulled off of her by Lucas and all she could do was watch as Lucas threw him to the ground, the gun clasped in the assailants hand as Lucas gripped his wrist, pulling it away from him.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to cry, she couldn't do anything to help him! They rolled over again on the ground, both of them struggling to gain control of the gun. She could see the rage in Lucas' eyes as he punched the man in the face, still unable to get the gun.

They rolled over again, this time Lucas on the bottom as the psycho with gun began punching him hard, hitting him in the chest and abdomen as Lucas bucked, trying to throw him off. Peyton watched in horror, her heartbeat quickening as she edged forward, trying to think of a way to pull this maniac off of him. Lucas managed to get on top again, turning around, his face red with anger and exhaustion he locked gazes with Peyton.

"Run…Peyton Run. Get help…Go!" He yelled throwing another quick punch as the other guy tried to throw Lucas off, their hands both gripping the gun. She shook her head, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Please Peyton, please!" He begged his voice hoarse as he was elbowed in the stomach, the air being forced from his lungs again as he struggled to breathe. She reluctantly started to stumble away, her eyes not leaving Lucas…every piece of her heart telling her to stay but her head telling her to move, get help for Lucas so this can all be over…She could vaguely hear Lucas yelling at the other guy above the rushing in her ears and she turned and broke into a sprint, her legs feeling like jelly as she willed them faster.

As she ran she could still here them scuffling behind her, she felt the wind in her face making her eyes water as she ran…she had to get help.

She willed one foot in front of the other, not wanting to turn back. She gasped in surprise as her foot struck a pebble and she crashed down to the ground, throwing out her arms to break her fall she hissed in pain as the asphalt scraped the palms of her hands. As she hit the floor she heard a sound that made her heart stop…

Two gunshots…

* * *

A/N

Hope that was okay, action writing isn't my strongpoint so if you have any tips? Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews, hope you like this chapter!**

**We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear.**

_Sarah McLachlan-Fallen_

Peyton froze, ever inch of her body tense as she lay there, her body pressed against the ground. She could hear her own breathing, heavily and she swallowed hard, closing her eyes and not daring to get to her feet as she heard running, heavy footsteps on the asphalt; a car door opening, slamming, an engine roaring into life, the screeching of tyres…Every sound seemed to be magnified as she lay there, frozen. As she looked up the beams of the blaring headlights passed over her, the car speeding off out of the parking lot.

Once again silence settled upon the empty parking lot and Peyton shakily forced herself onto her knees. She didn't want to turn around…she couldn't. He was fine…nothing had happened, they weren't gunshots she told herself…but if he was fine why wasn't he coming over to her? The little voice in her head echoed as she struggled to swallow. Her whole body felt like ice as she slowly turned around…

It felt like the wind had been forced out of her lungs, her heart began to jump erratically, thumping so hard she thought it would burst from her chest…

………………………….

Lucas looked down, swallowing hard as he held his hand to his stomach, numbly registering the agonising pain and the burning sensation…he drew his hand away, it felt wet. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears as he looked down at his hands, his vision blurring but he could still see the red. Red meant blood. He was bleeding…he had been shot.

He could feel himself swaying as he struggled to stay upright, his vision blurring and his surroundings spinning. Why did he suddenly feel so tired? He struggled to draw breath; it felt like someone was sitting on his chest. He tried to lean forward, get to his feet…

It was funny how all his strength seemed to fly out of his body all at once.

He swayed again, still trying to catch his breath as his world tilted…falling backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, his limbs having no desire to break his fall…He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. As he lay there, suddenly feeling so cold he could hear the sound of car tyres…his car.

"Peyton" He breathed his voice sounding strangely distant…His whole torso felt wet and with each heart beat his whole body ached with indescribable pain. What was happening to him? Where was Peyton?

…………………………………….

Peyton watched in horror as he felt to the side, He was lying there on the ground, lying still and not making a sound. She stood there, silently just watching and waiting for a few seconds before something seemed to snap. She sprinted forward, stumbling as she drew closer her mind racing. She ran almost tripping before dropping to her knees beside his prone form, his eyes were closed…

She looked down at his chest…he was breathing

That meant he was still alive, she could hear his shallow ragged breaths.

She just felt numb, what was she supposed to do? Slowly her eyes travelled down from his pale face, across his torso…Blood, she thought numbly, registering the thick red substance this coated his shirt. Her stomach turning she noticed how much there was…too much.

What was she supposed to do? There was so much blood and he was just lying there! What was she supposed to do? She thought hysterically as she looked down at his pale face. He was going to die if she didn't do something soon. She slowly leant over and shook him gently.

"Lucas…Lucas talk to me please." She pleaded shaking him again.

She waited for a few agonising seconds before he let out a low groan. Suddenly it felt like the world was lifted from her shoulders as his eyelids slowly fluttered, closed, before opening again. She never thought she had been so happy to see his baby blues.

Lucas looked around, struggling to focus…he looked around panicked before he managed to look up at the face above him…the blonde hair, the hazel eyes…

"Peyton…" He whispered his voice hoarse, he tried to move but the slightest movement caused pain to shoot through his shoulder and stomach…He felt so weak, so tired…so cold.

"Hey." She whispered in reply a smile creeping upon her face as tears sparkled in her eyes. He closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him. He opened them again and found Peyton still leaning over him, tears tracking slowly down her cheeks. He reached out, his arm feeling like lead and gently brushed the tears from her cheek and offered a strained smile, trying to block out the pain and the inability to catch a full breath.

She smiled weakly, feeling his hand against her cheek as she looked down at him, his pale chalky face, the blood soaking his shirt and the distant unfocused look in his eyes…She needed to do something, she needed help.

"You're going to be okay…I…I just need to stop some of the bleeding." She said softly her voice wavering. He closed his eyes and nodded weakly, swallowing with difficulty. She shrugged off her jacket and quickly bundled it into a ball, she looked down at his shirt and frowned…there was so much blood she couldn't even tell where he was bleeding from.

"Lucas…where were you shot?" She asked quickly and he frowned, drawing a shaky, shallow breath…

"I…I think my s…stomach and…my shoulder?" He said weakly, the faintness of his voice spurred her on to move faster, she didn't have time.

She gingerly lifted up his sodden, blood-soaked shirt and peered underneath, she recoiled slightly, her stomach turning as she looked at the wound in his stomach…that was losing blood faster than the one in his shoulder. She gently placed the folded jacket on top of the wound and pressed down causing Lucas to hiss in pain, closing his eyes and tensing…

"Sorry…sorry Luke but I have to…I have to stop the bleeding." She said her voice cracking as he looked into his pain-filled face, tears of agony in his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip hard. She closed her eyes as she pressed down harder, she could hear him groan in pain and it broke her heart to hear him. He was hurting and she couldn't do anything.

How was she supposed to help him? Both their cells had been taken and she couldn't leave him…

She could feel his warm blood seeping through her fingers…covering her hands. His ragged breathing sounded so loud against the silence of the night…His eyes closing…drifting in and out of consciousness.

"No Luke, keep your eyes open for me sweetie…you need to stay awake." She said tapping him lightly, he sluggishly opened his eyes and looked up at her

" 'kay." He replied softly…

How could things have gone so wrong? He was just trying to protect her. She looked into his face and she could see the sweat lacing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Peyt…" He whispered his voice barely audible. She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears as she stroked his face softly.

"For what?" She asked softly. He paused, closing his eyes and taking another laboured breath, pain written across his chalky face.

"Everything…"

Lucas watched her, taking in all her beauty. God she was so perfect…he thought distantly. He shivered and the cold gripped him, down to his bones…He knew she didn't understand but he just needed to know he was sorry for everything he's ever put her through, the whole triangle thing, not being there for her…she deserved better, she just deserved to be happy.

He felt so weak, so tired…he couldn't breathe.

"Lucas…you need help and…I don't know what to do…what am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do.." She cried beginning to weep desperately. He hated seeing her cry.

He could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier, tiredness setting in as he struggled to keep breathing, to keep looking at her. Willing himself to stay awake wasn't enough, he didn't want to leave her alone. He loved her and she shouldn't be alone…

Peyton wiped her eyes, sniffing. She couldn't do this, she had to help him. He wasn't going to die, not another person. She looked back up at him and she felt like her insides had turned to ice.

His eyes were closed

"Lucas…Lucas open your eyes…." She said sharply, tapping his face lightly.

He didn't respond…

"No no no no no no…this isn't happening...Lucas don't do this, wake up...please Lucas wake up." She pleaded desperately, her breath hitching in her throat.

She began to sob as she shook him…not able to illicit a response from him. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat back, crumpling into a sobbing heap as she stared down at him…This couldn't be happening…

"Please Lucas…I do love you…I do. I didn't mean anything I said earlier, I do love you and I always have. I was just pushing you away…please Lucas." She begged nearing hysteria

"Please." She whispered

A/N Please leave a review and I will update, more drama to come and Naley get involved…


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up

* * *

Nathan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the lights to change; he looked down at his watch and sighed. They were so late, the film had already started and he knew Lucas would be pissed. This was supposed to be for Peyton. He could hear Haley impatiently sighing next to him.

"Come on Nathan, we're so late." She said glancing in the rear view mirror at the traffic and then at her watch. He turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Well whose fault is that? I can't help that you find me so irresistible Haley, I can't help the fact that you had to have me back in the bed again before we left." He said wearing a smug grin. Haley flushed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up…Uh…Nathan where exactly are you going? The cinema was like five blocks back." She said as he continued to drive further and further from the cinema. Nathan sighed.

"I know. If you see a space let me know because I sure can't find any." He said sarcastically as he turned the corner, both of them sitting there in silence and scanning the streets for spaces as the radio played. Suddenly Haley sat up and patted Nathan on the arm.

"Hey look there's a parking lot over there." She said and Nathan let out an exhausted sigh of relief as he reversed and turned into the parking lot. He pulled into a space easily and peered around the dark empty parking lot.

"At last." Haley said as she sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out her cell.

"Do you think we should try calling them again?" She asked holding up her phone as Nathan turned around.

"Um yeah if you think they would have turned them on, they probably had them off because the movie had started." He said, the radio was still playing some annoying pop song.

Haley shut her phone with a sigh.

"Yup, their phones are off." She said putting it back in her purse. Nathan shut off the humming engine and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Well we better hurry up, you've got a long way to walk in those heels Hales." He said with a grin causing her to glare.

"And whose fault is that?" She challenged.

"I thought we already discussed this." He said playfully causing her to grin.

"I hate you." She said, pouting causing Nathan to laugh.

"You can't hate me, I'm too lovable."

Haley laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips and she was about to respond when a noise stopped her, she drew back and sat up.

"Did you hear that?" She said looking around. Nathan frowned, straining his ears.

"HELP"

They could hear the cry clearly now, it was a woman. Haley felt her heart beating faster as she looked across at Nathan. He had already opened the door.

"I'm going to see what's going on, I want you to stay here okay?" He said quietly as she swallowed, she didn't want him going out there alone, what if something happened? She didn't want to be left alone in the car either…but she knew he was right. She sighed shakily, her heart racing as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Okay but…be careful okay?" She said softly. He nodded before turning away, closing the door softly and peering around the side of the car; all he could hear now was soft sniffling and the occasional sob. He really had a bad feeling about this…he thought as he walked quietly alongside the car before standing in the middle of the empty parking lot, it was so dark he could barely see a thing.

As he walked forward he stopped suddenly, squinting through the dark his gaze rested on a blonde, on her knees leaning over a crumpled figure on the floor. His heart hammering hard in his chest he edged forward, his eyes adjusting to the light as he looked closer at the blonde…then he drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"…P…Peyton?" He stammered incredulously as the sobbing blonde turned around startled. Her panicked gaze locked with his, tears streaming down her face.

Nathan slowly looked down at the figure on the floor, the blood on Peyton's hands and on the floor…

His whole stomach felt like ice.

It couldn't be…but…shit.

He could barely process thoughts as he walked forward unsteadily, it felt like his heart had leapt into his throat as he stared down at the still figure lying on the floor…

"Lucas?" He whispered.

A small sob from Peyton caused him to look up, pulling him out of his stunned reverie. He quickly knelt down next to Peyton, still not able to keep his eyes away from his brother's prone bloody form.

"What happened?" He asked shakily, marking the chalky pale complexion on his brother's face, unable to draw his eyes away from the blood covering his torso. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving…

Peyton sniffed and looked up at Nathan, still pressing down on Lucas' stomach with what appeared to be a sodden jacket…what the hell had happened here?

"I…Lucas was p…putting money in the meter and…this man, he came up to me, he tried to take my purse…L…Lucas saw and he came over and pulled the guy off me…they started fighting and the guy pulled a gun…he…took all our stuff, our phones and wallets and…he shot him Nate, he shot Luke twice and…he took the car…I couldn't get help, I couldn't leave him but there's so much blood…I don't know what to do and now he wont wake up." She cried tears still rolling down her pale cheeks.

Nathan swallowed, stunned and his heart was beating at what felt like 100mph…his brother had been shot, twice. Now he was lying there, not moving, barely breathing and slowly bleeding to death. How could this be happening, about an hour and a half ago he had been talking to him on the phone, joking around and now he was bleeding to death.

"I…Is he breathing?" He asked quietly, his voice trembling…as Peyton swallowed and looked up at him.

"I…I think so…yeah." She stammered.

Looking away from Lucas, his stomach churning he stood up.

"Peyton, Haley's in the car. I'm gonna get her to get some help okay? Then I'll be right back. Lucas is gonna be okay, we're gonna get him out of here." He said trying to reassure himself as well as Peyton…they didn't have much time.

Peyton nodded tearfully as she watched Nathan run off to the car and she turned back to Lucas, taking his cold hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"Hang on Luke…it's gonna be okay." She whispered, his ragged shallow breaths were his only reply.

Nathan sprinted to the car and skidded to a halt, his heart racing as he pulled open the door swiftly. Haley flinched; startled by his erratic behavior but as soon as she saw the expression on his face she began to panic…something was wrong, really wrong.

"Haley, call 911." He said breathlessly as she rummaged in her bag and pulled out her cell, her heart hammering she looked up at Nathan.

"What's happened?" She asked holding her breath, not sure whether she wanted to hear the answer. She knew it was something bad. Nathan swallowed, his hands shaking as he gripped the doorframe, glancing briefly back at Peyton and Lucas…How was he going to tell her?

"Hales…It's Lucas…he's hurt, he's hurt bad and I just need you to call an ambulance and then I'll explain okay?" He said.

Haley felt like the breath had been knocked out of her as she stared at him stunned…Luke was hurt?

"Just tell me how Nate…what happened to him?" She asked shakily,her voice cracking. Nathan frowned, looking down at the floor before meeting her terrified gaze.

"He's been shot." He said quietly.

She sat there stunned, barely able to comprehend what she had just heard…Forcing her fingers to move she numbly dialed 911 and pressed the phone to her ear whilst Nathan shot her a reassuring glance before disappearing again.

"911 Emergency department, please state your emergency." A clipped voice said as Haley struggled to calm down.

"I…I uh need an ambulance, my friend is hurt…He was shot." She said feeling nauseous even as she said the words, how could someone have shot him? She could hear rapid typing in the background

"Okay and what is your location?"

Haley frowned, trying to think but it felt like her brain had been replaced with cotton wool.

"Um…the parking lot on…Wilson's Avenue." She said hesitating…

"Is the assailant still there?" She asked and Haley shook her head before realising she was on the phone and the woman couldn't see her.

"No…" She thought anyway.

"Okay, an ambulance and the police will be dispatched shortly. Don't move your friend and make sure their airway is clear."

Haley nodded, her eyes blurring…

"O..Okay." She stammered. She flipped her cell shut and leant back against the seat, closing her eyes and breathing heavily through her nose and then out of her mouth, trying to calm herself down.

Her best friend needed her help, she needed to calm down…

* * *

Nathan dropped down to his knees again, staring down at his brother's pale, sweat-soaked face. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew they didn't have a lot of time left.

Glancing across at Peyton he watched her for a few seconds, she was breathing deeply with her eyes closed…obviously trying to collect herself. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now, having lost her father and now having to watch this happen to her boyfriend…

Hurriedly, he shrugged off his jacket and looked down at Lucas' blood-soaked torso…Peyton was pressing on his stomach so where was the other wound? There was so much blood he couldn't even tell…Remembering Peyton had said something about his shoulder he pressed down there, a wave of nausea passing over him as he looked at all the blood…he needed help.

He couldn't lose him…

"Luke…Luke buddy can you hear me?" He said hoping to at least illicit some response from the unconscious teen.

Nothing

He clenched his fists in frustration. Why was this happening? He thought angrily, why to Lucas? He was such a decent guy, he had been there for Peyton since her Dad had died, he was there for everyone and now some asshole had shot him.

He swallowed hard and glanced up at Peyton, she was still pressing down on Lucas' stomach, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks…her eyes never leaving Luke's face. He didn't know how she was holding this together, to have to watch your boyfriend get shot? Watch him slowly bleeding to death just weeks after her dad had died…

Come on, he thought to himself. Just wake up Luke…where was the ambulance?

* * *

Haley shut the car door behind her and walked slowly forward, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her as she drew unsteadily forward. She could see Peyton kneeling on the floor a few feet away, Nathan in the same position on the opposite…and the she saw him. He was lying between them, his head in Peyton's lap. She could see he was laying still, his eyes closed.

He wasn't moving

Blood

So much blood

She felt her stomach churning violently.

This was real. It wasn't just some horrible nightmare…this was really happening.

Seeing him lying there seemed to spur her on, her friend needed her. Picking up the pace she broke into a jog until she drew level with Nathan and Peyton, her heart thudding in her ears. She stopped, standing over them…

She felt tears welling in her eyes…pouring down her cheeks. He looked so weak. How could this be happening…what if he wasn't going to make it, what if he wasn't okay? What would she do without her best friend?

As she looked at him images of all their childhood memories flashed through her mind…She just hoped that help would come soon.

Peyton held Lucas' hand firmly in hers, refusing to let go. She wasn't losing him, she couldn't. She knew he would be okay because he promised…he promised he would never leave her. He wouldn't break that promise would he?

Her hands and clothes were soaked with blood. His blood. She let another tear fall from her eyes. She just needed him to wake up so she could apologise, so she could tell him how much she loved him, how grateful she was that he had been there for her, even when she pushed him away.

She was barely aware of Nathan and Haley around her, all she could focus on was Lucas. She watched each labored breath, praying they continued…

As she squeezed his hand gently she could hear sirens wailing in the distance, her heart swelled with hope as the three of them looked up…

She could see an Ambulance drawing closer, the wailing growing louder as the blue and red lights flashed…lights of salvation.

She turned back to Lucas and kissed his hand softly.

"It's gonna be okay…I promise." She whispered.

* * *

A/N Sorry it was kind of a filler chapter, lots more happening in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait! Please leave me a comment :D

* * *

Peyton wrapped her arms around her knees as she shivered, pulling her legs closer to her chest in an effort to warm herself up, but it wasn't working. She pressed her chin against her knees and closed her eyes, everytime she did images raced through her mind…

Lucas falling to the ground

Blood

The flashing lights

Lucas' Porsche being driven away

Medics rushing over

Being pushed aside.

Haley crying

All she could hear in her ears was that terrible sound, the sound that had made her blood run cold. The long monotonous, high pitched beep as the monitor flat lined and her worst fears were realized.

_Peyton sniffed as she gripped Lucas' hand, the steady beeping of the monitor was the only thing keeping her sane right now. The beeping meant he was still breathing, that he was still with her. She looked down at his pale face and kissed his hand softly. _

_She just needed him to hold on for her, she needed him to be okay. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. He was the only person she had and she had pushed him away and now she could lose him. She just wanted to wake up, for this all to be some twisted nightmare. _

_She let the medics work around her, their medical talk going over her head as she just stared at Lucas. _

_BP is 100 over 60 palpable, pulse 125 apical and respirations 32." tachycardic._

_BP 90 palp, pulse 135. Possible pneumothorax, shallow resps. _

_She swallowed hard and gripped his limp hand tightly as she stared at his bloody torso…how could she have let this happen. She should have just given the guy her purse…then maybe she wouldn't be sitting in an ambulance right now, praying the man she loved was going to make it through the night. _

_She closed her eyes against the building tears and let out a shaky breath when suddenly she heard a noise that made her heart leap into her throat, her eyes snapped open and she watched in horror as the spiky green lines on the monitor dissolved into a single line. _

_The scene before seemed to play in slow motion as Lucas' hand slipped from hers, she stumbled back as she was moved out of the way. The paramedics began to work frantically, yelling commands at each other and one of them began to charge up the paddles. _

_She didn't even have the strength to cry, she didn't have time to break down as she watched them hold the paddles to his chest, shouting clear. His body arched before he crashed lifelessly back down onto the gurney, the monitor still beeping. Her stomach felt like ice and the thirty seconds or so that had passed felt like a lifetime. _

_They shocked him and shocked him again and each time when nothing happened she felt her heart break a little bit. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. She looked into his pale face and swallowed, holding her breath…_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

_She exhaled loudly and swallowed hard, tears welling in her eyes as the monitor started again and the medics sat back, breathing heavily…He was alive. He was still with her…_

She looked up at the clock and sighed. Another hour had passed, an hour that felt like a century, an hour since she had been told Lucas was being taken to emergency surgery, an hour since she had tried to call Karen but only gotten through to voicemail, an hour since she had watched Lucas disappear through the hospital doors.

Funny how time seemed to escape so quickly when you wanted to hang on to it but how when you needed it to pass it just seemed to drag so slowly, the hands on the clock taunting her as they moved little by little across the face.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Haley or Nathan that Lucas had died twice on the way here, that he hadn't opened his eyes, that the medics had said it didn't look good. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

How could this be happening? Why was this happening to Lucas? He didn't deserve this, he was a nice guy, a good person but yet he was suffering all the same and what had she done that was so bad to deserve all this pain, all this loss and grief?

-------------------------------------------------

An hour had turned into three and there was still no word about Lucas. Peyton was still trying to get through to Karen but the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Where the hell was she?

Nathan had taken Haley to get a coffee so she could calm herself down and now Peyton was left alone again in the waiting room.

She sat there, her arms folded whilst looking around the walls that they had tried to decorate and make slightly more cheerful with paintings of flowers and sunny meadows. Why even bother? Did they really think a bunch of paintings and some sunny yellow paint were going to distract people from their problems? The walls could be black and no one would notice…

As she glanced over the selection of out of date magazines the door opened and she immediately sat up, looking up hopefully. A doctor stood in the doorway, clutching a clipboard and peering over a pair of glasses.

"Family of Lucas Scott?" He asked and Peyton jumped to her feet, her whole body trembling as she walked shakily over to the doctor, trying desperately to read his facial expression…

"Uh yeah, I'm his uh…his fiancée." She said shakily knowing this was the only way they would let her in to see him…They had told the doctors he was 18 just so he could get treated without parental consent.

"Okay, well why don't you come outside where we can sit down somewhere a little more comfortable." He said smiling and she tried to return one but failed, she was sure it had come out as more of a grimace.

Was taking her somewhere else good news or bad news? Was he just trying to break it to her gently? Prolong the inevitable? She was being stupid…he was fine. Of course Lucas was fine, he had to be.

She followed him out of the room her legs feeling like jelly as she was led down a corridor and into a room where she took a seat, her heart racing. She tried to swallow but her mouth felt so dry. Come on, why couldn't he just tell her already.

"My name is Dr Carlson and I've been treating Lucas…"

"Is…is he okay?" She interjected desperately, her voice quavering as tears threatened to fall from her tired eyes.

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses and looked at Peyton sympathetically, he could see what a state the girl had gotten herself in and she had a right to. How could he tell her?

--------------------------------------------

Haley slipped her hand into Nathan's as they walked down the corridor together. She couldn't believe this was happening, tonight was supposed to just be a good night out and now it had turned to this? She was waiting for news on her best friend who could be dying just for trying to defend his girlfriend. What kind of world was this?

She looked up and suddenly her blood ran cold, she stopped abruptly causing Nathan to stop and look down at her.

"What? What is it?" He asked urgently as he saw Haley's facial expression, he followed her gaze down the corridor and swallowed hard…

Ahead they saw Peyton sobbing as a doctor stood in front of her. Haley's grip on Nathan's hand tightened as she looked up at him…

The sound of Peyton's cries echoed down the corridor and Haley closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. He had to be okay…he had to be.

* * *

A/N Okay a cliffy. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews! Another chapter for you!

* * *

Peyton stared numbly at the door in front of her, the doctor's words echoing through her tangled mind…

_Some damage repaired…bullet…blood loss…stable…ICU…waiting…second stage of surgery…50-50_

50-50. A coin toss. It was a coin toss over her boyfriend's life. Heads he lives, tails he doesn't.

How could this be happening? Everything was supposed to be okay, he was supposed to get to the hospital and he was supposed to pull through. That was the way things were supposed to happen, but then why was everything going so wrong?

She was still staring at the door, unsure whether she could bring herself to open it and step in…Why was she so scared of seeing him? Maybe it was because she knew seeing him like this would make everything real, seeing him lying there would mean she couldn't pretend this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up the next morning with Lucas by her side.

She sniffed and drew in a shaky breath, she was being stupid. She had to see him, he needed her. She knew if the situation was reversed he wouldn't leave her side and he didn't deserve to be left in there alone.

Shoving her trembling hands into her pockets she walked forwards, pushing the door open. As the door opened she stood still in the threshold, staring down at him. She tried to swallow but her mouth had suddenly gone dry, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

It didn't look like Lucas, it wasn't the Lucas she knew…this Lucas looked so pale and weak. She edged slowly forward, the steady beeping, humming and buzzing of the various machines and monitors boring into her head as her gaze followed the numerous tubes and wires surrounding him.

She blinked back tears as she looked at him lying there, how could this be happening? Why was he in this mess? He didn't deserve this. He had to be okay, she couldn't lose the only two people she had in the space of a month.

She stood by his bedside, looking down into his pale face…his eyes were closed and his face expressionless. Bruises had started to form, standing out harshly against his complexion. She lowered herself shakily into the chair by his bed and stared at him.

She should be laying there rather than him, it should be her in his place. He didn't deserve any of this, he hadn't done anything wrong. She had been the one pushing him away, hurting him when he was trying to help her. It should be her.

Peyton delicately slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, her thumb brushing against the soft skin on the palm of his hand. Being careful of the IV in the back of his hand, she planted a soft kiss on his skin.

"Hey" She whispered.

She paused, the resounding silence that greeted her caused her to swallow and look down at her hands.

"I'm getting De Ja vu." She whispered with a weak smile, remembering the last time she had been sat in a hospital room with him.

_Peyton walked into the room and sighed, looking down at him lying there in the bed. She drew closer and sat by his side. She knew it would be awkward her being here with Brooke around, she hated the guilt but she couldn't stay away any longer, she had to see him. _

"_Hey it's me…can you hear me?" She asked, leaning forward and studying his face for any sign of recognition. _

_She picked up his hand, slipping hers into his. _

"_Squeeze me hand if you can hear me." She said, waiting for something. She paused but it soon became obvious he wasn't going to respond. _

"_Never mind."_

"_I…I just came around to tell you that I'm probably not going to be around very much, with Brooke here it's just kind of weird." She said, still looking into still, expressionless face. She sighed. _

"_But I'm with you Lucas, you know that."_

"_And I'll wait forever if I have to."_

She would wait forever, she had. She had waited the whole time he was with Brooke, with Anna, she had waited and she would still carry on waiting if it meant she would be with him in the end.

She suddenly felt hot tears welling in her eyes and she looked down at her lap, trying to blink them away.

"You can't leave me Lucas. I love you." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you more than anyone and I was wrong to push you away, I know you were trying to help."

She wiped away the tears but they were soon replaced by fresh ones as she rubbed his hand softly.

"I need you Luke. You're the only person who has always been there; the person that always saves me." She cried, breaking down into desperate sobs that wracked her entire chest and throat, tears flowing rapidly.

She curled up into a ball on the chair, hugging her knees and crying.

She sat there for a while; gradually her sobs were reduced to silent tears and sniffles when she felt something brush against her hand. Startled she jumped and let out a gasp as she looked down and found Lucas' hand touching hers.

She watched as his eyelids fluttered but failed to open and she could hear wheezing and gasping. Suddenly her relief was replaced by fear as she watched him struggle to breathe. She quickly hit the call button by the bed and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Luke…it's okay I'm here."

He groaned and wheezed again, trying to tug at the tube in his mouth. She looked down at him helplessly, waiting for the doctors to come.

------------------------------------------------------

Peyton leant against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She could hear Nathan and Haley talking to each other in hushed voices from next to her as she waited for the doctors to re-appear with news about Lucas.

After being shoved out of the room a nurse had told her that it wasn't anything serious, Lucas was just waking up so they needed to remove the ventilator. She was told he was still unstable and in a critical condition but they just needed to see what was going to happen in the next 24 hours.

But it still wasn't good news, she still hadn't heard that Lucas was going to be okay, she still hadn't been told that he was going to pull through which meant she couldn't relax.

Nathan and Haley had tried to tell her that Lucas would be okay, that he would pull through but she couldn't get rid of the images of the monitor going flat, of him choking, lying unconscious on the floor in his own blood, the sound of the gunshots…

Haley leant against Nathan and sighed, feeling exhausted to her core. When she had seen doctors running into Lucas' room and Peyton had been pushed out crying, she had thought the worst. She had never felt so terrified in her life. She thought she had lost her best friend, she thought she'd never see him again.

Now she just felt numb, she hated not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing if Lucas was going to pull through, if he was going to be okay. It was supposed to be a fun night out, a good time but now it had ended with them in the hospital waiting for news on their best friend.

They still hadn't got through to Karen. She and Nathan had been to see Lucas once already but all they had done was sat there as he just lay there.

She was glad she had Nathan here with her, but Peyton was alone…

-----------------------------------

Peyton, Nathan and Haley sat by Lucas' bedside as he laid there, the monitors beeping steadily and the machines still humming dauntingly but it was good to see him without the ventilator.

They were told that if he woke up they were to get the doctors straight away but so far nothing had happened.

"Haley did you leave Karen a message?" Nathan asked, looking up. Haley shook her head.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her over a voice message, it just doesn't seem right." She replied, softly.

The room became silent again, nobody really had the energy to start small-talk or conversation.

A small moan escaped Lucas' lips and everybody looked up.

Peyton jumped to her feet and leant over the bed as Lucas moaned again, the sound muffled by the oxygen mask over his face.

"Luke? Luke honey can you hear me?" She asked.

His eyes fluttered slightly before closing again, frowning against the bright lights above. He felt like his whole body was made of lead, his head was pounding and he couldn't breathe. The pain was unbearable.

Squinting against the bright hospital lights he finally opened his eyes and was met by a familiar beautiful blonde…the lights shining through her hair, she looked like an angel he thought numbly.

"Hey." She whispered.

He tried to swallow but his throat felt like it was burning, where the hell was he?

"..H…hey." He rasped.

Peyton felt a weak smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"I'm going to go and get a doctor." She said softly.

"Don't…don't…go…please, st…stay with me." He whispered, it was taking up all his energy just to form words. He could barely focus, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool…

The desperation in his voice caused Peyton to stop and sit back down, taking his hand and kissing it softly she looked into his tired, pain-filled eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." She whispered.

She looked across at Haley and Nathan who nodded and left the room, going to find a doctor whilst Peyton sat with Lucas.

"It's okay Luke…" She said softly as she saw tears in his eyes.

"It hurts." He cried, pain written across his pale face. She shushed him softly and kissed his hand again.

"I know I know, but I'm here…"

Lucas gritted his teeth against the overwhelming pain that was pulsing through his chest and his abdomen. He felt so cold, what was wrong with him. He found it hard to focus on her face as she looked down at him, everything was spinning so fast and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Peyton chewed on her bottom lip as she heard his rapid and raspy breathing. He was okay, he was awake…he was talking to her. He had to be okay, right?

Lucas swallowed with difficulty, his mouth was so dry. He felt so weak, he looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes and felt his heart fluttering…She was so beautiful.

"I…I love you Peyton." He whispered.

She smiled weakly and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you too Lucas." She said.

He felt his eyelids growing heavier as he fought to keep them open, not wanting to lose sight of her. He could faintly feel her hand gripping his and he tried to squeeze back but all his strength seemed to have disappeared.

God, he loved her so much…why did he feel so god-damned tired…

Peyton watched, her heart beginning to race as he eyelids slid shut before slowly opening again. She could feel his grip slackening in hers and his breathing more laboured. She felt a swell of panic within her…this wasn't happening…

"Lucas? Lucas!" She called as his eyes closed and his hand slipped from hers and the monitors all flatlined.

She stumbled back, hitting the wall as she stared at the monitors in disbelief. The sounds of the machines and her own heartbeat in her ears built into a deafening crescendo as tears tracked down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe…

The door burst open and doctors and nurses rushed in, Nathan and Haley standing clueless in the doorway as Peyton began to sob desperately. She pushed against the nurses as they tried to force her out of the door, battling them in an effort to get closer to Lucas.

"Lucas! LUCAS!" She screamed in-between sobs; her throat feeling like it was going to tear as she was forced from the room, the door closing in her face.

"Lucas…." She sobbed her voice now a whisper as she collapsed down onto the floor in a heap. She could hear Haley crying behind her and Nathan shushing her softly…

She sat against the wall, sobbing as she gripped her hair in handfuls…She couldn't lose him…she couldn't..she couldn't lose him.

* * *

A/N Another cliffhanger...sigh, I think I use them too much but oh well. The next chapter is the last chapter of this fic so review for the ending! Will Lucas survive? 


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Peyton shivered as the icy breeze whipped around her, rustling through the trees. She crossed her arms and pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she leant against the back of the bench and let out a sigh, staring down at the marble headstone that sat in front of her.

She could feel warm tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she shakily laid down a rose at the foot of the stone. She missed him so much. She just wanted him back in her life. It wasn't fair that he had been taken from her.

She swallowed with difficulty; a painful lump had taken residence in her throat as she struggled to compose herself.

"Hey." She whispered her voice cracking slightly with emotion as a single tear rolled delicately down her cool, rosy cheeks. She hadn't spoken to him in a while and she thought it was about time she paid him a visit.

"I know it's been a while but, things have been hectic…I was thinking about you a lot today so I thought I'd come and see you." She said softly.

It was true, she had been sorting through photos and trying to get them organised into album and she had found herself getting caught up in old memories, missing him. She shivered again involuntarily and chewed on her bottom lip as she blinked back tears. She knew he hated seeing her cry.

She sat there in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the birds singing and the wind in the trees. She just wanted to sit there with him for a while. It had been a few months but she still felt an empty void in her life, things still weren't getting easier. He had always been there for her and she was still struggling to accept he was gone.

"I love you…I miss you everyday." She whispered, tears breaking past her barriers and cascading down her cheeks.

"With everything going on, I've needed you here."

She cried silently, letting the tears fall when somebody sat down on the bench next to her. She didn't look up but stared down at the tombstone sombrely.

"Hey."

As she heard his soft voice she smiled through her tears and turned to face him.

"Hey." She replied quietly. He reached out and gently brushed the tears from her face, her skin feeling warm under his touch. She was just glad she still had him, that she hadn't lost the one person she knew she could always count on, the one person who was always saving her.

She let her smile widen as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She had come so close to losing him and the fear she had felt was indescribable, she didn't know what she would do without him. But somebody up there must like them because here he was now, sitting next to her and even without her father, her life felt whole when she was with him.

"What are you doing up Lucas Scott? You know you're supposed to be resting." She asked with a grin, sniffing and blinking the remaining tears from her eyes. He always managed to make her feel better.

Lucas rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know but…I was bored and I was missing you." He said with a small smile. She looked across at him and she couldn't help but smile even more. She could still see the scar that marked his forehead from that night, the scars on his torso were a constant reminder of that night, of how she almost lost him.

Tempted to reproach him over coming out to see her, she resisted. She didn't have the heart to, especially as he had come to see her, to see if she was okay, looking out for her as always.

"Hmm…I'll let you off because it was a good answer. Maybe, later someone will be getting a sponge bath." She added with a seductive smile causing him to laugh slightly and then wince, his injuries still bothering him from time to time.

They fell into a comfortable silence and he watched her as she stared down at her father's grave, her smile fading into a sombre expression. He knew how hard it was to lose her father and she had never really gotten over it, all he wanted was to be there for her and finally she was letting him in. He just wanted her to be okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Peyton looked up at him and sighed. Such a loaded question…so many different answers. She looked into his eyes and she felt her heart beat a little faster, she knew that no matter how bad things got, she would always have him and he would always try to make things better for her…

"Peyton?" He asked causing her to look up again, realising she hadn't answered his question.

"Am I okay?...Not really, but…I think I will be." She said honestly. She leant forward and softly kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her closer. She knew, right then and there that she was right. She would be okay as long as she had Lucas Scott by her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know it was short and I'm sorry but I really hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for reading and reviewing. Please leave one last review and tell me what you thought : D


End file.
